unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Rabbit
Dr. Gregory F. Rabbit is a "doctor" who enjoys helping children, but in reality, he actually tries to copy off of Michael Jackson and he tries to "save" them in the same manner. He has, on some occasions, been accused as a child rapist and a nazi. He is also a member of the Bad People. His partner in the Bad People is Ronald McDonald. Origin Some say that he was created by Dr. Eggman, in the same way he created King Dedede, which is also debated on to this day. Others think he was just born an anthropamorphic rabbit with desire for the taste of children flesh, but one thing for sure is he is downright the nasiest of all rabbits out there. Early life Dr. Rabbit came from some place in the woods, or so he says anyway. It was hard for him going through school when considreing he was the only rabbit in a human public school. He was bullied for all of his childhood and such. Around that time, he realized he wanted to become a doctor. He did his best to work his way through school, and when he failed to graduate, he went right off to the college of his dreams. However, they rejected him not only because he was a rabbit, but because he failed elementary school, got rejected from middle school, and was thorwn out of high school. But that didn't stop Dr. Rabbit. Instead, he kidnapped a doctor, took his clothes, and began to impersonate a doctor. Failures When posing as a doctor, he didn't save many lives. In fact, all of his patients died on contact. He was fired and then he became a dentist for children. During his time as a doctor, he began to hunger for children. Some think that he is a serial killer, but he says different. However, he failed at doing that as well, and he was fired from that. That didn't stop him, though. Still posing as a dentist, he began to lure children to him, doing things to them like taking them on world tours and blasting off into space. The Bad People When Dark Studious heard of the many dasterdly deeds of Dr. Rabbit, he automatically wanted him in. Dr. Rabbit was forced into the organization and was ordered to help out in plans in world domination. During that time, he developed AIDS, cancer, down syndrome, dunlap syndrome, Cbeebies and such. He also helped Ronald McDonald in developing the McGriddles Sandwich, coming up with various ingredients to put into it. Currently... While he still finds time to devour children, Dr. Rabbit is still out helping out the Bad People in total galactic domination. Currently, he and the Bad People are at war with the High Order of Good, Mario, Princess Rosalina, and Meta Knight. Trivia *Some people think the F in his full name stands for "Furry, but it doesn't, it stands for Frank *His best friend and accomplice in child consuming in Winnie the Pooh. *He has attempted murder of Bill Cosby's children to eat them but their mother beat him up because she thought he was an annoying fat pink bug. *He once punched The King but was thrown in the dungeon. But being the cunning mastermind he is (not), he escaped after 3 minutes and rode to Ronald McDonald's house in a shopping cart. *He is a member of the cursed evil people. *In some shames, if you talk to doctor rabbit (if he isn't a boss character), he will give you one of three items: Volvic Revive, Toast, or a Pickle and will give you a tip on eating children. Category:Posers Category:Bad People Category:Villains Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Meme related stuff Category:Leaders